


agents of S.A.N.D.W.I.C.H.E.S.

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye calls on her neighbor for some help</p>
            </blockquote>





	agents of S.A.N.D.W.I.C.H.E.S.

Another sandwich burnt, another cry of frustration.

Skye angrily tosses the grilled cheese sandwich into the garbage, along with the last three that didn’t work out either. Switching off the gas burner, she stares at the loaf of bread and the block of cheese that sits on the counter, and she swears they’re mocking her.

and that’s just not cool.

So, she storms out of her apartment and knocks impatiently on the door next to her. She hasn’t met her neighbour yet, but now’s as good a time as any.

Until Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome opens up the door and she realizes her mistake. She nearly bolts, but he’s staring down at her and she’s staring back at him with her mouth hanging open a little and she feels like _such_ an idiot.

“Can I help you?” he asks skeptically, filling in the silence for her. She hadn’t expected him to sound so calculating.

“Actually, you can,” she says. “I need help making a sandwich.”

He studies for her for a few seconds, trying to get a read on her, and then he actually _laughs_. It’s around that point that she realizes how ridiculous her request must sound.

“Sure, but what am I going to get out of this?” he asks, his tone becoming a bit more serious though his face remains light and animated.

“The pleasure of my company isn’t enough for you?” she teases, realizing a moment too late how creepy that sounded, but luckily, he just smiles down at her.

“How about this- I’ll make your sandwich, and you buy me coffee afterwards,” he suggests, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame of his doorway.

“Well, if I was going to the trouble of going out, what’s to stop me from just buying a grilled cheese sandwich?” she protests.

“Why pay for both coffee and a grilled cheese sandwich when you can get the sandwich from your neighbour for free?” he counters, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s not free if I’m buying you coffee,” she reminds him, and he laughs a little. Not like a whole laugh, but more like just a breathy chuckle.

“You got me there,” he admits, staring down at her like he’s presenting some kind of challenge.

“Luckily, I don’t have plans tonight, and you seem alright, so sure, I’ll buy you coffee if you make me this sandwich,” she relents, holding out her hand for him. “I’m Skye.”

“Grant,” he returns cautiously, taking her hand and shaking it slowly. He holds it for a moment longer than what might be appropriate, but when he lets go, it feels like part of her is missing.

\---

It’s the best damn sandwich she’s ever had.

Maybe it’s because she’s been craving it all day, or maybe it’s because Grant melted cheese on the both sides of the sandwich, or maybe it’s just because he’s the one that made it, but either way, it’s a good sandwich.

“Where does a guy like you learn to make sandwiches like this?” she presses, leaning back in her chair as she brushes the crumbs from her fingers.

“Got too much spare time, I guess,” he says in a tone that suggests that there is definitely more to the story, and she plans to figure him out. “The real question is, how don’t _you_ know how to make a grilled cheese sandwich?”

“Are you just saying that because I’m a _girl?_ ” she gasps, being a little more than dramatic and pretending to be extremely offended. He just smiles a little and looks down, which is enough to urge her to continue, though in a bit of a more dejected tone. “Not enough spare time, I guess.”

“What do you do?” he asks, effectively switching the subject, which she appreciates immensely.

“I work in IT,” she explains. “For a private company, so don’t bother asking about it.”

“Well, now I want to know,” he says, leaning forward and crossing his arms on her kitchen table.

“It’s called SHIELD, but I can’t exactly tell you more than that,” she explains. “Or I’d have to kill you. Or something like that.”

He inhales sharply and looks up at her again. She stares back at him like it’s a challenge, and she’s not going to back down.

“I work for SHIELD too,” he explains. “It’s weird that we haven’t met before- where are you stationed?”

“The Hub,” she says, narrowing her eyes a little. “I have some off time so I’m just renting this apartment until I can go back.”

“You said _can_ go back,” he says suspiciously. “Were you released or did you walk out willingly?”

“Released,” she admits, and he keeps staring at her, daring her to continue. “I’m just suspended, it’s nothing serious. What about you? Why haven’t I seen you around? I’d recognize those cheekbones.”

“I’m a specialist,” he explains. “Caught between undercover missions- this time they were nice enough to give me a bit of a buffer between covers.”

“And who are you between covers?” she asks, unaware of when she started leaning towards him.

“Some guy who makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich, apparently,” he says, and she smiles back at him.

“And sucks at bargaining,” she pitches in, since they’ve been sitting around in her apartment for almost an hour with no sign of leaving to get coffee any time soon. Now it’s his turn to smile.

 

“We can get a rain check on the coffee,” he offers, looking up at her. “Right?”

“Yeah, of course,” she agrees. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she’s not really sure why, but Grant is leaning in and the pull that she feels towards him in undeniable.

and they kiss.

It’s slow at first, but Grant reaches his hand out across the table to cup her jaw, and then she’s sitting on the table and clawing at his hair, all while his hands hold her hips steady.

His fingers slip under the hem of her shirt, and it sends shivers down her spine.

“Wait,” she gasps, breaking apart. His pupils are blown black and he’s looking at her like she hung the moon, which makes her a bit uncomfortable because she’s only known him for like an hour and why does she feel so attached to him already? “This can’t be allowed, can it?”

“Hey, you’re already suspended, aren’t you?” he reminds her, and she smiles. “And besides, we don’t even work _together_ , we just happen to work for the same company. It won’t affect us.”

“Us is kind of a big term,” she points out.

“Hey, you kissed me after just an hour of talking to me,” he reminds her. “We’re both a bit forward. It’s okay, it’s kind of our job.”

“It’s _your_ job,” she reminds him. “But you’re right.”

“If you aren’t ready for this, we can slow down,” he assures her, his hand lingering in her hair, and she leans into his touch.

“I want this,” she says slowly, holding his face in both of her hands. And then he kisses her again.

\---

She wakes up with him in her bed and her clothes are absent, but she doesn’t regret it at all. She rolls over to look at him, and takes in the sight of his ruffled dark hair and the way his eyebrows occasionally twitch in his sleep, and she grins.

 **  
** Had she known her neighbour was so hot, she might’ve asked him to make sandwiches for her even if she could do it on her own.


End file.
